


Are You With Me Now?

by speedkitten



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedkitten/pseuds/speedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and David both find each other in a very unexpected place. </p><p>*This is what I envisioned an afterlife to be like. I personally do not believe in an afterlife. This is also my first time posting fanfiction of any type, so reviews are appreciated! (I know I suck at summaries.)*</p><p>Title is inspired by the song "Are You With Me Now" by Sixx A.M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You With Me Now?

_Snake…_

The name echoed through Frank’s mind. 

_No, David. His_ real _name, his_ real _self._

Frank paced back and forth. He had no idea how long he had been in this place. He was often alone, with the exception of a few others who passed through, wandering this place, often looking for friends or loved ones. Frank had deduced after a time that he was in some sort of afterlife, often meeting people whose lives he’s taken, and is filled with guilt and grief. Most of the time he stays silent and waits until they leave. He sat down on what appeared to be ground. He often wondered when he would see a friend, or a former comrade. _Or David…_ he thought with a sigh. _Or maybe Naomi…_ he pushed that thought out of his mind. He had never told Naomi the truth. The truth about her parents. He tried not to think about what he assumed to be his death. He was glad to be away, out of that other body, finally able to live in some sort of peace. His mind, however, would probably never be at peace. He looked at the ground, lost in his own thoughts. 

Frank heard some footsteps and quickly ceased his thinking to look up and see who was there, secretly hoping that they could at least talk to him. The figure was still a fair distance away from him, and Frank couldn't make out the facial features very well. He looked back down at his hands, calloused and worn from many years of war. He sighed as he closed and opened his hands again. He thought of what- and who, the hands held in his lifetime. The footsteps grew closer, and they seemed to quicken in pace. _Maybe I can talk to someone today…_ He thought as he looked in the distance at the figure walking toward him.  


\---

David had wandered this place for a little while. The whole area seemed to be white, and he rarely saw anyone. _Is this a dream… or a hallucination?_ He wondered, slowing his pace. He looked at his hands, now looking much, much younger than they were a few hours ago. He looked at his body, now wearing a FOXHOUND uniform. He hadn’t worn it in around twenty years. _When I was young…_ He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. No one was in site, no one he knew at least. He continued walking forward, moving through what seemed like nothing, but it seemed that he was walking on some sort of ground. David longed for a cigarette, the lack of nicotine driving him crazy. He stopped and rummaged through his several pockets and found a half-smoked pack of Lucky Strikes and found a matchbox. He struck the match and put it up to the cigarette, watching the flames jump to the tobacco. He threw down the used match and continued on his way, unsure of where he was going, or where he would end up. 

David walked for what seemed like hours, maybe days. He had seen very little people, and never found anyone he knew. He hadn't felt tirsty, nor hungry. He was a little weary of walking, but he had not really felt true exhaustion. After a little while, he had a vague idea of what happened to him; He had died. This was an afterlife. _Didn’t think it was gonna be like this. Didn’t even think there would be one._ He thought to himself as he walked on. David wasn’t one to be a real believer of any religion or anything. He thought he had heard something, and he looked over shoulder to see of there was something behind him, and caught a glimpse of the FOXHOUND insignia on his shoulder. He thought about his time in FOXHOUND, about Frank. He missed Frank dearly. They were, close, you could say. He kept on walking, thinking, reflecting on his life, as he saw someone sitting down. _Maybe he can tell me more about this place,_ he thought as he quickened his pace. 

 

\---

 

Frank watched the figure approach. He studied the facial features, and saw what he thought would ever see. He stood up and looked at him. _David?_ Frank had started walking to close the distance between the both of them. David was glad he had found someone to see. He stopped to stand in front of Frank, almost unable to believe his eyes. 

“Frank.”

“David.” Frank studied his the brunette man's face. He looked much younger, almost like the rookie he met quite a few years ago. The rookie who saved him. 

“Am I… dead?” David asked with apprehension. Frank swallowed and nodded. David looked down in disbelief. 

“Probably my time to go, anyways.” David said, trying to make some sort of humor in the situation. Frank let out a low chuckle and leaned his forehead on David's.  

“David, I’m glad to see you,” Frank whispered, looking into his light blue eyes. Frank leaned in for a gentle kiss on David’s lips, feeling him wrap his arms around his waist. David pulled away and pulled the other man into a tight but tender hug. 

“I’m glad to see you too.” David said, a small smile spreading across his lips. 

They won't be very lonely anymore, and the redunancy could finally stop. They were reunited. 

_You're with me now..._  


End file.
